temperancefandomcom-20200214-history
Operations
Operations is not directly related to a potential’s power. This course is used to teach them how to be resourceful in the event that a pair is unavailable. From stealth, weapons, and strategy this class covers it all. In the absense of a pair, it is important for a Guardian to be able to protect herself from dangers that may be present. Learning to keep the body healthy and how to use it as a lethal weapon is very important for Operations. In fact, Potentials are surprisingly strong regardless of size; it is believed that they themselves are augmented through their Spark, making them strong individually as well as in pairs. They are taught martial arts, both unarmed and armed, as well as strategy, lock-picking, handling explosives, and the art of stealth. At the Facility Current Instructor: 'Freya Ahlberg For the first through second years she likes to begin by strengthening her student's bodies by specific regimines focused on their body types. Beyond that point anything is free game. For middle years she might drop them off in a booby trapped maze. Older students have experienced a bomb in the center of their classroom, ''several times. Sparring is common, as well as computer hacking and weapon preperation. Freya likes to be broad with her teachings, and gets bored with doing things over and over again. Some might say the class is full of surprises. Others might suggest it to be a death trap. Training Courses Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their {operations} modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. '''Level 1 Limits: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {Operations} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {operations} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {operations}. Obstacles: *Locked entry point. *Medium wall climb. *Monkey bars & Nerf ball cannons. *Sight camera. *Mid-distance target range. *Strategy puzzle. *Pendulums. *Minimal computer security system. *Balance beam. *High ledge grab. *A door that can only be opened when the five circular disks are on the right peg. Similar to the Tower of Hanoi. Level 2 Limits: No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {operations} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {operations} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {operations}. Obstacles: *Spider wall. *Moderate computerized security system. *Laser course. *High wall climb. *Motion sensor camera. *Declined monkey bars & swinging pendulums. *Spider wall climb *Virtual opponent, your weapon of choice. *Sagging rope ladder climb. *Improvised rope swing. Spider walls are narrow vertical or horizontal, smooth walls that require climbing up by using friction and wedging oneself between the two to refrain from falling or jumping back and forth between them. Level 3 Limits: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {operations} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {operations} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7/10 dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {operations}. Obstacles: *Locked entry point. *Strategy puzzle. *Maximum computerized security system. *Laser course. *High wall climb. *Motion sensor camera. *Declined monkey bars & swinging pendulums. *Spider wall climb *Virtual opponent, your weapon of choice. *Improvised rope swing. (Strategy Puzzle) : A door that can only be opened when the five circular disks are on the central peg. Similar to the Tower of Hanoi. Spider walls are narrow vertical or horizontal, smooth walls that require climbing up by using friction and wedging oneself between the two to refrain from falling or jumping back and forth between them. Dice Applications A character may roll up to three dice (defensive and attack) per turn. To attack or defend, add your operations modifier to determine your success rate. Rolling a 1 is an automatic fail, and you may NOT add a modifier to determine success. Use the table below to determine damage. Category:Vocabulary Category:Courses Category:All